noche de estrellas
by yamyakd7
Summary: todo sucede en una noche. HG


By Yamila Condoluci

Era una noche cálida, las estrellas brillaban imponentes sobre el firmamento. En una casa, cerca del estanque se desarrollaba una fiesta de egresados. Dicha casa era la residencia de los weasley pero en ese momento, Arthur y Molly no se encontraban porque estaban de viaje. La fiesta era para agasajar principalmente a Ginny Weasley y a todos sus compañeros de curso de Gryffindor, Huffepuff y Ravenclaw. A la fiesta estaban invitados la mayoría de los alumnos y también de los ex-alumnos; entre ellos estaban Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, entre otros. En la fiesta había mucho alcohol y muchos de los invitados ya estaban entonados (1).

Los mellizos fueron los encargados de conseguir las bebidas alcohólicas y también llevaron, sin que nadie se los pidieran, bromas. La fiesta fue muy divertida y la mayoría terminaron mareados y borrachos.

Una muchacha pelirroja se vio derrepente besada por una figura doble, de cabellos azabaches, ella lo veía así por su estado de ebriedad. Se besaron frenéticamente hasta que estos besos terminaron en su habitación.

Unos nítidos rayos de sol, despertaban a una hermosa pelirroja que intentaba despabilarse. Ya había pasado tres meses desde su accidente con su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Ellos tenían una preocupación, no habían utilizado contraceptivos. Por el momento Ginny no había presentado ningún síntoma pero vivía en constante alerta, ya que su periodo se había ausentado, pero como era irregular tenia la fe que ese mes le vendría.

Ginny se vistió y se dirigió a su trabajo en el ministerio, era la secretaria de la oficina de aurores.

- Hola, Harry- Ginny saludo a su jefe.

- Hola, Gin. ¿Alguna novedad?-

- No, ninguna- y rompió en llanto -¿qué haremos si llego a estar embarazada?- Harry la abrazo.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a estar ahí para ti.

- Pero Harry... esta fue mi culpa.

- Ginny la culpa fue de los dos y nunca te olvides que pase lo que pase voy a estar con vos-

- Gracias Harry-

- No, de nada, pecosita- Ginny sonrío por primera vez en el día.

Ese día en la oficina fue pesado, aunque el verano estaba terminado hacia un calor insoportable. Ya casi era la hora de retirarse, lo ultimo que vio Ginny antes de perder el conocimiento fue la carpeta azul del caso de Beatrix Black. Ginny se desplomo atrás del escritorio.

Cuando harry entro a la oficina, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue que Ginny no se encontraba y luego vio la carpeta azul. Le agarro un cierto regocijo de venganza, Beatrix había sido capturada meses atrás. Se acerco a la carpeta y pudo ver a Ginny tirada sobre el piso frío de la oficina, rápidamente la cargo y la llevo a la enfermería. Una vez en la enfermería, harry la deposito sobre la camilla y llamo a gritos a la enfermera.

- ¡Enfermera, enfermera, por favor venga!

¿Qué sucede señor Potter?-

- Es Ginny!

- Ya veo

- Por favor, espere en la sala de espera mientras que la reviso-

Harry dio vueltas y vueltas en sala de espera, la alfombra ya estaba gastada y tenia unas huellas de los pies del muchacho. Tras unos minutos de espera, que para Harry fueron horas, la enfermera lo llamo para que ingrese al consultorio. Cuando entro, Harry no entendía nada, podía escuchaba lo que le decía la enfermera pero solo la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

-...Señor Potter... Señor Potter... -

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Harry se encontraba en la cama siguiente a la de Ginny, había tenido una pequeña perdida del conocimiento.

- Le estaba diciendo que la Señorita Weasley esta embarazada de tres meses-

Harry casi sufre otra descompensación, pero el grito furioso y a la vez melancólico de Ginny lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!-

La enfermera le indico a Ginny que tenia que ir a consulta una vez por mes en el centro hospitalario mágico más cercano a su domicilio. Ginny tomo de la mano a desorientado Harry, caminaron hasta la oficina de este. Mientras caminaban Harry pensaba "un hijo, un hijo mío y de ella, ojalá tenga su hermosa sonrisa. Un momento ¿de donde salió eso? ". Sin pensarlo harry le hizo una propuesta a Ginny.

- Gin, venite a vivir conmigo, quiero hacerme cargo de tu embarazo y de nuestro hijo-

- Si si, creo que es lo mejor- Respondió sin prestarle atención a la proposición de Harry.

- Harry, ¿qué le diremos a mis padres, a Ron, a Hermione? Van a estar muy enojados -

- Por eso no te preocupes, ya te voy a cuidar- Harry la abrazo con mucho amor y le dio un tierno beso en los labios pero rápidamente se separaron, todavía estaban muy confundidos. Debían aclarar sus mentes y luego si, decidir su futuro.

Harry y Ginny habían decidido vivir en la casa de Harry por que era muy espaciosa y tenia un muy bello jardín. Pero no se mudaron hasta contarles a los señores Weasley.

Era un frío domingo de Octubre cuando fueron a la madriguera, Ginny estaba mas gorda de lo habitual algo normal para un embarazo pero no para la señora weasley que insistía que la vida sedentaria de la oficina le hacia ganar kilos de más.

La familia weasley estaba reunida a lo largo de la mesa de la cocina, estaban todos; Bill y Fleur, Charly y su novia Sally, los mellizos con sus novias, Percie con Penelope y Ron con su novia del colegio Hermione Granger. Sobre la mesa había de todo; desde asado frito hasta pato al horno. Ginny no puso muy linda cara al ver al atún hervido(n/a: y a quien no, jeje, yo le dije a mi profesora de ingles que comía atún hervido y le dio asco, jejejejeje; pero no se lo crean como ella, es mentira P), Hermione se dio cuenta al instante que algo no andaba bien con Ginny; Por que Ginny al igual que los otros weasley no le hacían asco a nada(n/a: su apellido no debería ser Granger, sino Holmes).

Antes de que la mayoría terminara la cena, Ginny se levanto sorpresivamente y corrió escaleras arriba, harry la siguió. Nadie entendía nada, Bill en representación de los hermanos Weasley subió para ver que estaba pasando entre Harry y Ginny.

Harry había golpeado la puerta del baño para ver como estaba Ginny había dejado pasar, cuando entro vio a Ginny sentada en el retrete esperando a que el sabor agrio se le fuera dé la boca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Ahora mejor- Harry la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Cuando entro Bill al baño los encontró abrazados. Bill los hizo bajar y les contó al resto de la familia lo que había visto.

- ¿qué sucede?-

Ni harry ni Ginny se animaban a decir lo que realmente pasaba.La señora weasley ato cabos y saco una conclusión irreal.

- Creo que ya sé lo que pasa aquí-

Harry penso que los habían descubierto pero tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta.

-¡Ustedes son pareja!-

-Ehhh- Ginny no sabia que contestar pero Harry salió a su rescate.

- Si, es cierto-

- Estoy embarazada- Ginny lo largo sin anestesia, cuando harry lo dijo enfrente de ella y toda su familia le dio el coraje suficiente como para decirlo.

Derrepente Harry se vio rodeado por ocho pelirrojos que lo querían matar, pero Ginny salió a su rescate(n/a: Aguante Super Ginny!)-

-¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!-

-Pero Ginny, el abuso de ti-

-no es así, suéltenlo- los pelirrojos lo dejaron y harry se puso al lado de Ginny abrazándola.

-Por lo menos la quiere-

La señora weasley se le acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny.

-COMO PUDISTE, ERES LA DESHONRA DE ESTA FAMILIA. YO QUE LES ENSEÑE! Y MÁS VALE QUE SE CASEN POR QUE SI NO, NO PISAN MAS ESTE SUELO. MAS VALE QUE NO PIENSEN QUE VAN A VIVIR EN ESTA CASA- justo cuando levanto la mano para pegarle una cachetada, Harry se puso en medio de madre e hija.

Harry detuvo a la señora weasley, Ginny miro a todos con los ojos vidriosos, agarro de la mano a Harry y se iban para no volver más. Pero antes de irse, Harry le dijo unas cuantas palabras a todos los presentes:

-Podrán decir que somos unos inmaduros, que somos irresponsables pero no voy a permitir que le quieran pegar a la mujer que amo-

-No se vayan, lamento lo que dije y lo que intente hacer me deje llevar por el momento y ahora no dudo que eres lo mejor para mi niña.

La mudanza de Ginny se llevo a cabo al otro día, todos los weasley ayudaron a embalar todas sus pertenencias y a cargarlas en el camión de mudanzas.

Cuando llegaron a lo que seria su nueva casa, Ginny quedo muy sorprendida por que Harry la había mandado a pintar todo el exterior y el interior; Ginny entro a la casa, tenia 3 habitaciones pintadas de un color amarillo clarito, el living era rosa viejo y la cocina era verde manzana. A Ginny le pareció que todo era un sueño de hadas.

- Ginny! Ya llegaste!, Vamos a dar un tour por toda la casa.

- bueno, vamos

Harry y Ginny recorrieron el primero y el segundo piso y tuvieron que bajar cuando escucharon los gritos de la señora Weasley.

- HARRY, GINNY ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAN!?-

- ya calla mamá, aquí estamos, ¿qué sucede?

- Es que quería organizar donde vas a dormir Ginny, por que hasta que no se casasen, duermen en camas separadas- ellos asistieron con las caras coloradas.

- Vamos a arriba entonces

Los tres subieron las escaleras, la primera habitación que les mostró Harry fue la de él, con una cama de dos plazas muy cómoda, la segunda fue la de Ginny que tenia una cama de una plaza y media con un hermosa acolchado rosa y la ultima era la habitación destinada para el bebe; allí no había nada por que las cosas del interior las querían elegir juntos.

Luego de ver las habitaciones, la señora weasley se fue. Harry y Ginny se acostaron a dormir en sus respectivas camas.

Un llanto cerca de su cama lo despertó a Harry, era Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny?-

- Tuve una pesadilla-

-¿quieres contarme?

-sssi si-

-Soñé que Voldemort me poseía y torturaba a nuestro bebe- Harry la abrazo.

- Nno Qquiero dormir ssolla ¿Puedo dormir con vos?- dijo toda acongojada

Harry le hizo un lugar en la cama y Ginny se acostó con él. Sin saber como harry y Ginny se encontraron besándose apasionadamente. Ginny se durmió abrazada a Harry.

Antes de que salga el sol, Ginny se fue a su habitación no quería hacerse ilusiones. En la otra habitación, Harry se estaba despertando con una sonrisa al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto que de la noche anterior solo quedaba en las sabanas el calor de su amada.

Harry bajo a la cocina y encontró el desayuno hecho y a una pelirroja con el pelo en una coleta desayunando todo tipos de alimentos.

- Buen día, Gin-

- Buenas, Harry-

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Ginny?

- Sí, claro Harry-

-¿Te molesto que ayer te bese?

- No, Harry, por supuesto que no-

- Y entonces por que me dejaste solo-

- No lo sé, son estas nuevas hormonas-

Harry se acerco para besarla pero Ginny siguió comiendo, ni lo miro. Decepcionado, se fue a buscar la correspondencia.

Cuando volvió, los platos estaban limpios y Ginny lo esperaba para ir de compras; en esta ocasión fue Ginny la que beso a Harry y las compras quedaron pospuestas para la tarde.

Al otro día, Molly fue a visitar de sorpresa a Harry y Ginny, para no molestarlos se apareció en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny, golpeo pero no le respondió nadie; cuando fue a la habitación de Harry, por el picaporte se escuchaba el susurro de dos voces; Molly abrió la puerta de una patada pensando que el patán de Harry estaba engañando a su bebita, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-MAMA!- Ginny se había tapado hasta la cabeza cuando escucho la patada que le habían dado a la puerta.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEN?-

-Lo que hacen los esposos, temes a que quede embarazada otra vez?- respondió pícaramente Ginny.

-NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS, JOVENCITA-

-Lo sentimos, Molly- dijo Harry con vos de muy apenado.

-VISTANCEN, LOS ESPERO ABAJO.

Harry se puso un jean y una remera negra; mientras que Ginny se puso una pollera acampanada blanca y una blusa celeste.

Cuando bajaron, Molly los esperaba con una tetera de té.

Nadie dijo nada, desayunaron en silencio, hasta que Molly dijo:

-siento lo que sucedió hoy, ustedes ya son adultos y yo no puedo meterme en sus vidas pero lo único que quiero es que cuando termine el embarazo se casen.

- Eso es lo que íbamos a hacer- respondió harry

- Y no nos casamos antes por que quiero salir delgada en las fotos, por que si no ya estaríamos casados, ¿no, mi amor?-

- Es cierto, amor

El cuarto mes de embarazo de Ginny paso sin sobresaltos, con algún u otro antojo de Ginny en la mitad de la noche y, también algún cambio de humor o mareos propios de los embarazos.

En su sexto mes, Ginny tenia un muy abultado abdomen. Harry sufría muchos berrinches por parte de Ginny, ya que temía que este la engañara solo por su estado.

Una noche Harry tardo mas de lo habitual, y Ginny ya se empezaba a ser la croqueta en la cabeza ¿Estará con otra? ¿Ya no me quiere? ¿Nos abandonara?. Luego de varios minutos de una batalla interior en la mente de Ginny. Se escucho un ruido de cerradura, proveniente de la puerta de entrada, era Harry.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTUVISTE!?- un cansado Harry trataba de explicarle a una furiosa pelirroja los problemas que surgieron en el ministerio.

- Ginny, mi vida, surgió una batalla con unos mortifagos, por eso llego mas tarde de lo normal y con toda la ropa sucia y rasgada.

Recién ahí, Ginny se dio cuenta de la pinta que traía su ¿"novio"?, era imposible que haya estado con otra, nadie creería que con esa pinta podría conquistar a alguien, pero a ella no le importaba lo que vistiera o su imagen mientras este con ella...

- Harry, me perdonas, es que con estas hormonas... - harry se acerco lentamente a Ginny y la callo de un tierno beso en la boca, mientras le decía que no se preocupara por nada. Harry y Ginny cenaron y luego Harry se fue a bañar, cuando volvió con la bata puesta, se acostó en la cama y Ginny se acurruco junto a él.

-¿Harry?-

-¿Sí, Gin?-

-¿qué somos tu y yo? ¿Novios, amigos o que?-

- Ginny yo te amo, nunca te olvides de eso, no pienses si sos mi novia, mi prometida o mi futura esposa, solo tené presente en tu cabecita, que yo soy tuyo de pies a cabeza y que no importa el titulo que lleves siempre seré tuyo.

- te amo, anteojitos.

- y yo a ti, pecosita.

Cuando ya estaban atravesando el septimo mes, Harry y Ginny fueron a comprar todo lo necesario para recibir a su pequeño o pequeña. Compraron baberos para el o la que venia y también para el padre. Una cuna, los muebles y mucha ropa.

A mediados de diciembre Ginny atravezaba su octavo mes de embarazo y su temperamento no estaba como para que la contradigan y cualquiera podría ser blanco de su mejor hechizo; el mocomurcielago. Un día a principios de Enero, Molly, la mama de Ginny fue hasta la casa de esta para verla y ya que estaba contarle la tradición de nombrara a los bebes como sus antepasados. Cuando Ginny se entero de esto, ardía Troya, ni en su más remoto sueño le pondría a su hijo Porfiliato, como su abuelo a la criatura que venia en camino. Molly la respuesta que recibió fue que ella estaba demasiado cuerda como para ponerle ese nombre a su hijo. Molly se fue muy enojada pero a Ginny no le importaba, solamente ella y harry podrían decidir del nombre de su futuro hijo.

Esa misma noche, cuando harry llego, Ginny estaba preparando la cena, ella recibió un regaño por parte de él. Ya que no era conveniente que se estuviera agachando. Cuando se sentaron a comer, Ginny salió a relucir el tema de los nombres. Faltaba poco para su nacimiento y ellos ni tenían un nombre.

- ¿Harry, tenes algún nombre en mente para nuestro bebe?-

(N/a: si me preguntan a mi, le pondria Yamila ¿no les parece? En honor en esta honorable autora que los junto, jejeje P)

-si fuese varon me gustaría que se llame James y si es nena Lily como mis padres, pero no se ¿Qué opinas?-

- Me encantan ¿qué te parece James Arthur si es varon y si es mujer Lily Anne ?

-Perfecto

El noveno y ultimo mes paso sin problema hasta que llego la hora del nacimiento. El niño estaba previsto para nacer el 15 de Enero. Ginny ya estaba muy impaciente, ya quería que nazca.

La mañana del 9 de Enero, Harry y Ginny habían ido a la consulta del magicologo(como el ginecologo muggle), alli el sanador especializado en nacimientos les dijo que ese día o mas tarde mañana nacería su pequeño retoño.

Cuando bajaban del coche, Ginny sintió un calor impresionante en sus piernas, había roto la bolsa,enseguida se lo comunico a harry.

-HARRY!!!!! ROMPI BOLSA!!!

-¿QUE? VAMOS A SAN MUNGO YA!!!- harry se subió al coche y arranco a toda velocidad pero retrocedió cuando se dio cuenta que su novia no se encontraba al lado de él sino en la calle gritándole a gritos pelados.

Una vez con Ginny dentro del coche, se fueron hacia el hospital, mientras andaban por las calles de Londres, harry llamo a Hermione para que avisara a la familia, cuando llegaron divisaron a Hermione con una cámara en mano. Ella se la dio a harry y una enfermera llevo a Ginny en una silla de ruedas hasta la sala de partos y harry iba corriendo atrás de ella con la cámara en la mano filmando era su primer parto, Ginny quizo que Hermione estuviera junto a ella en la sala, harry también entro.

-espira y exhala ginnita, fuuuu, fuuu- todas estas tácticas de respiración las decía Hermione y harry hacia lo mismo que ella.

-tranquila, tranquila- decía Herms

-respira, tranquila

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Ginny. Mientras su bebe salía de su interior. Harry se acerca para dejar registrado en la cámara ese momento, cuando vio a su bebe sintió una emoción tan grande que se desmayo y la cámara siguió grabando desde el piso.

Había nacido una beba, hermosa como la madre. Lily, como la habían llamado sus padres estaba descansando en la nurceri, era una sala llena de cunitas con bebes que cuidaban las enfermeras hasta que las madres los podían atender. Se podían ver a los bebes a través de un vidrio, que había.

-Mira que hermosa que es, es igual a Ginny y mira esos ojitos... - esas eran las palabras de Hermione, la beba tenia unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su padre

-Eh, que yo tambien puse lo mío, ¿o no que papa también puso lo suyo?- esa era la vos del orgulloso papa.

-Que suerte que se parece a la madre por que si no... -Harry le dio un coscorrón, a Ron, en la cabeza- hola Lily, yo soy tu tío Ron-

-Lily, lily digan whisky... - el abuelo no paraba de sacarle fotos

-esta nena esta bostezando, tiene hambre- decía Molly

-No se como se puede querer tanto a algo tan chiquitito- dijo Harry

-La verdad que es un milagro- dijo Hermione

-Che.. aflojen con la emoción que me van a ser llorar- dijo Ron

-Esta nena tiene hambre yo le voy a preguntar a la enfermera-dijo Molly

Tres días después la reciente familia Potter había dejado el hospital.

Cinco meses después harry y Ginny se casaron en el jardín de la madriguera como era costumbre en los weasley. Dumbledore oficio la ceremonia.

-Queridos magos y hechizeras, hoy estamos reunidos para unir en un enlace mágico a esta pareja.

-Harry James Potter ¿aceptas a esta hechizera como tu legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si, acepto

- Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Aceptas a este mago como tu legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto, ya dejaría yo que la muerte me lo quite

-Con el poder que me da el consejo de brujas, los declaro Marido y Mujer, pude besar a la novia.

Harry levanto el velo que cubría la cabeza de Ginny y la beso.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Fin

The end

Finite incamtem


End file.
